


As bad as I can be

by AliceLangley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLangley/pseuds/AliceLangley





	As bad as I can be

Louise was going to visit her grandma that day.  
It was a boring day like countless other days and every person was running after something, like every other day, because that's what people do. They run after things. Like animals.  
The summer sun was shining and it was incredibly hot, so hot that the girls' makeup was about to melt on their faces. Every girl except for that shabby dumb girl, Aelita. She couldn't be bothered to put makeup on, she didn't care about her looks because everyone hated her anyway.

She was going through her day like usual when she heard a familiar voice near the train station, followed by her seeing a familiar face. It was a face she had not seen in years. The familiar person started running like she was about to lose the train, with a baggage in one hand and tickets in the other hand. Aelita had to run along but she had no train tickets. The person she was running after entered a Frecciarossa train, too- do you have any idea how much last minute tickets cost?  
But Aelita was a crazy girl. A dumb girl, to be exact. She got on the train and started looking for the person; and there she was, looking for her seat.   
"Hey...Hey!" shouted Aelita. But nobody answered- that is, until she shouted her name.

"Louise!"

The girl froze for a second, recognizing that voice.

"A...Aelita...?" she replied.

"Yes! It's me. It's been so much time since we last-"  
"Please get off the train."  
"But..."  
"I know you don't have any tickets. You're gonna get your ass fined if they find you out."

Aelita stood there for a second and then she just sat in front of her. Without even thinking about it. Then replied "Of course I have tickets. I just happen to be on the same train".  
"Oh? And where are you going exactly?" asked Louise.  
"W-well that's none of your business!" shouted Aelita, making everyone turn around and look at them.

The train had already departed from the station. The two just sat there sharing awkward silences and small talks. "How are you", "Where have you been", and stuff like that.  
Louise was looking at the window while Aelita was just looking at Louise. She had hair as beautiful and curly and red as the flames of hell. Aelita was just looking at her with a stupid expression on her face. She remembered. The love they shared kept burning inside of her heart for years. It was dumb but she couldn't let go.  
"Do you remember...Y'know, 'bout us..." said Aelita. It was like she was trying to not be heard for some reason.  
"I do. It was good till it lasted. Like everything. Why are you bringing this up?" replied Louise.  
"You know I actually saw you running for the train. I don't have tickets, it's just like you said earlier. I just wanted to talk to you again."  
"That's adorable but you should really get off the train as soon as it stops. I don't want you to get fined for such a dumb reason. You could've just called me or something-"  
"It's not the same thing."

They looked at each other. Aelita showing a serious expression on her face for a change.  
Tears running down her face.  
Louise grabbed her cheeks. Her hands were warm. It was bittersweet.  
"I'm sorry", muttered Aelita, "can we just...Talk?"  
Louise smiled. Her mouth curled in the sweetest way possible, for a moment she looked like the Mona Lisa. Her head tilted a bit, too.  
"Sure." she replied. "I kinda missed talking to you."


End file.
